


Marks of love to be

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Shared injuries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you have your bruises and cuts to show for who your soulmate is, one thing Peter is sure off, his soulmate has the biggest healing factor ever and he lives an extremely reckless lifestyle ever since he was in his teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of love to be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if all those bruises and cuts you have no idea how you got are actually injuries your soulmate got...

The young Peter Parker looked in the mirror tracing the bullet wound scar on his forehead in a distracted manner, one of the numerous scars on his body, the wounds of your soulmate would appear on yourself here, he barely understood how on earth his soulmate was still alive, how he was still alive since he shared his soulmates random wounds.

A few years ago he wouldn’t have believed that this could be linked to a person, this must be the soulmate link freaking out completely, he had the shadows of so many scars, so many clear suicide attempts and he had been burned and gashed open. None of the marks lasted longer than a few hours either, the first times he saw such violent marks he would freak out, now he just tried to think of stories behind them.

A world where heroes were real, a world where he was one, a world where soulmates shared their injuries with their soulmate, not fully of course, just marks, faint and temporary, a difficult way to track your soulmate normally. Not for him though, there are only so many people with a healing factor like that right?

He touched his Spider-man suit distractedly before looking back at his own lean body, some of the marks were already fully gone again, so it be harder to figure out who his soulmate was once again. Sure there wasn’t 7 billion with a healing factor around, but there were plenty of super soldiers scattered around the world with a borrowed or chemical healing factor.

He had already excluded a whole lot of the people he knew of to have a healing factor, because it either wasn’t strong enough, or they didn’t have any of the injuries he had described. He just kept going along his life, being the hero he was, keeping an eye out for the right one, just hoping the person he was meant to be with wasn’t a villain.

He pulled on his suit, pushing back his still slightly wet hair before he jumped out of the window, making his way up to the rooftops from his city, walking around on the top of the city was a very peculiar feeling, it always was lonely up there, but he also felt connected to the people of New York, even if they hated him, he still cared about them.

His spidey sense spiked as the sudden sound of footsteps broke through the silence, there was someone else on the roof as well, heavy boots, big build to make such a sound on the soft rooftop. He jumped, making a flip so he would create more space between him and the person who triggered his alert system looking at the masked individual. He wore a red and black suit on a seriously ripped body, while Spider-man himself was muscular, but lean, the man before him was broad shouldered and all muscle, the spandex and leather skin tight suit left little to the imagination.

His suit however looked like it had better days, while the man watched him with a tilted head as they both tried to figure out who the other was he started seeing the many bullet holes, they revealed peaks at a scared skin, the most striking bullet hole was on his face though, right above his left eyebrow. The mark he had been trailing only a few hours earlier was on the exact same spot.

“Who are you?”

“Why I am Deadpool, the merc with a mouth they call me, you must be Spider-man, the friendly neighborhood super hero who is hated by nearly all of New York…”

“You look like hell what happened to you?”

“Busted a few drug lords up, got used as target practice, cleaned them up…”

“Those holes are recent?”

“Early morning yeah, all healed now though, why you worried about me baby boy?”

“…you’re an ass…you know how terrifying it was too wake up with marks that resembled having my brain blown out!”

The man stared at him confused tilting his head while the hero ranted on about a whole series of terrifying wound marks he had found on himself day after day, he seemed to space out while the merc came closer placing his hands on the heroes shoulder.

“You trying to tell me that you had my bullet marks today baby boy?”

“YEAH haven’t you been listening, mr I get decapitated like once a month…”

“…good then you’re mine now”

The young man let out a surprised squeak as the only slightly taller merc wrapped his arms around him and placed his chin on his head nearly smothering him in his chest as he laughed in an excited manner.


End file.
